That's What You Meant
by LudoJudo
Summary: Derek goes to Mark's apartment to find out what he exactly meant in the elevator. I follow on to 'What Did You Mean'.


**That's What You Meant**

Author: LudoJudo  
Summary: This is a follow up to 'What Did You Mean?'. I suppose you can read either story without having read the other...if that makes sense.  
Pairing: Derek and Mark  
Rating: PG. ...it should probably be at least an R for the sickly sweet ending!  
Notes: This hasn't been checked in the slightest. I use commas wherever I  
want, so apologises for that and my spelling is the worst in the  
world. I did my best with Word, so fingers crossed.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to ABC, Shonda Rhimes etc.  
Feedback: If you want to, sure.

Derek knocked on the large apartment door and waited for an answer. The door opened abruptly.

"Hey."

"Hey." Mark repeated.

"Can I come in?"

Mark kept his hand on the door effectivly blocking the entrance.

"Actually I was just heading out."

Derek looked Mark up and down knowing he was too casually dressed for a date.

"You regularly go out in sweat pants and a university T?"

Mark stood his ground still not moving his hand away from the door. "I was just about to change."

"I don't think you were. So can I come in?" Derek didn't give him a chance to answer before he began walking forward making Mark drop his hand to let him pass.

"So what do you want?" Mark asked running a hand through his hair.

"I wanted to talk about this afternoon."

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings an all, but..."

"You did't hurt my feelings. You left me confused. I called after you when you left the elevator but you kept on walking or running."

"I must not of heard you." Mark lied.

"Well you tugged your arm out of my grasp pretty hard so I'm guessing you heard me."

"You shouldn't grab people."

"Mark."

"Derek." Mark repeated like a stroppy teenager.

"Jesus Christ you can be a stubborn asshole."

"As oppossed to you, who's just an asshole." Mark said angrily, he didn't mean it but hoped it would send Derek packing.

"What did I do?"

"Every conversation, every mention of Addison and you throw it in my face." Mark said returning back to the conversation in the elevator.

"What do you expect, you slept with my wife." Derek threw his hands up in exasperation of being painted as the bad guy.

"I didn't mean too." Mark said running his fingertips over his forehead.

"What, did you fall over!"

"She was there and you werent."

"So anytime I go out of town it gives you carte blanche to screw my wife?"

"No, I meant."

"Yeah what do you mean? And what did you mean this afternoon?"

Mark slowly sat on the sofa deflated by Dereks anger.

"I." He rubbed at his eyes not sure where to begin, whether to begin.

Derek noticed the look in his friends eyes, the usual bravado and stature gone, his body looking lost in the oversized couch. Derek sat next to him.

"What is it? Whatever it is I'm here, I'll help if I can, but you need to talk to me."

"I screwed Addison."

"Yeah I've got the divorce papers to show for it." Derek immediatly felt guilty, not that it wasn't true but he could see Mark was trying to say something and a comment like that was only going to make it harder. "Sorry."

"I screwed Addison because..." He stood up shoulders rising. "What does it matter, I screwed her, it's done it's over, I screwed the wrong person and I can't take it back."

Dereks brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean the wrong person?"

Mark instantly knew he'd said too much. He swallowed hard shaking his head from side to side. "Nothing."

"No, not nothing. I've had an 8hr surgery today I'm too tired for these riddles. What did you mean? What _do_ you mean?"

"I screwed Addison because she was the closest thing to you."

"So..." Derek paused not quite understanding. "...you wanted to hurt me?"

"No! No, no, no. God for a brain surgeon you are one stupid sonofabitch!" Mark looked at Derek sat alone on the sofa." I screwed Addison because I couldn't have you. I came to Seattle because I missed seeing you everyday. I came to Seattle for you not for her."

Derek stood and walked the few short steps to Mark. He reached his hand down and entangled his fingers into Marks. His left hand reached up and ran through the taller mans blonde locks.

"Who said you couldn't have me?"

Mark looked at Derek not sure how to react. He questioned if Derek was joking but the look on his face said otherwise. He'd played out so many senarios in his mind if this day every happened and this one wasn't even in his periphery.

"You're, you were married..." He spluttered. "...to a woman. You're straight."

"You seem to be telling me you liked me so much you slept with my wife! This whole thing doesn't make sense." Derek laughed, but his smiled faded when he repeated. "Who said you couldn't have me?"

Mark squeezed the fingers intertwined in his. He reached his other hand to cup Dereks cheek. Derek rolled into the touch. He couldn't bare the anticipation any longer, he reached forward and gently kissed Derek on the lips. Derek pulled away after a few seconds with a smile.

"So that's what you meant."

The (true) End


End file.
